Saving Megan
by FandomFan2
Summary: Megan is still fighting MS and Walter is desperate to find a cure. What will happen when he becomes too desperate? Paige and the rest of the team are still worried that Walter is too immersed in finding a cure and needs to spend more time with Megan. But what happens if all he can do is work?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This idea just popped into my head a while ago. So, I put part of it down in a Doc... and here it is. Hope you enjoy, it!**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Scorpion or any of it's characters.**

 **Chapter 1. Walter POV:**

Walter picks up one of the rats from the container and attaches the electrodes to it. He's done this countless times, making slight changes every time. Doing things exactly over again are pointless. You will always get the same result. So, he didn't. But it was very time consuming. Megan's research has been taking up all of Walter's extra time, and he knew she didn't have too much longer. Trying to stray from the fact that Megan would possibly die, Walter thinks of all the fond times that he and Megan had together. Pulling the fire alarm. Science projects. The beach. He also thinks of all the bad times that they have endured. Megan being sick. Her diagnostic. The hospital. It seems all the bad times have had to do with Megan's condition. MS has taken his and Megan's time together and cropped it off. Walter feels blood rush through his body. MS was eventually going to take Megan's life. Unless, he solved it. And fast.

o_O_o

 **Paige POV:**

"Goodbye, Ralph! Have a great day at school!" Paige yells out to him as he walks into the crowded building. Ralph had been doing better at school ever since Scorpion has been helping him through it, and she was thankful. She didn't think she could endure anymore days when Ralph would come home and not speak for days. Paige puts her foot back down on the pedal and drives down to the garage. They hadn't had many missions for a while, but instead of socializing, the team immersed themselves into their own projects. Walter especially. Paige worried that he would spend too much time trying to find a cure when he could be spending more time with Megan. She reaches the garage and finds only Walter's car in the parking lot. Since Paige had gotten coffee and donuts for everyone, right before she had dropped Ralph off at school, the food and drink would have to wait until the rest of the team got there. She got out of the car, trying to carry the load of stuff that she had in her arms. Balancing the drink container, donuts and her bag she made it through the door and placed everything onto the counter. Everything in the garage was dead silent except for the scraping of chalk on a chalkboard upstairs. Walter. Paige sighs aloud. Couldn't he do anything other than work?

"Good morning! I brought coffee and donuts!" Paige yells upstairs and gets no response except for the same sound of chalk on the board. "Walter?" Paige says and walks up the steps. She finds Walter writing on the green chalk board, that was mostly white now. The area around his was scattered with books and torn out sheets of paper.

"Walter." She says and receives no response. This was not normal. Even people with extremely low EQ's don't completely ignore people. She walks up to him and stands right in front of him to look at his face. He had a blank expression on his face and his eyes weren't looking outward, they were looking inward. Not vanity wise, more like he was so deep into his mind-

"The Rabbit-Hole." Paige whispers and lets Walter push her aside so he can keep writing. That's it. The Rabbit-Hole is what Walter was in. The team had told her about this when Mark Collins had been around but Paige had never seen it before. Sure, she had seen the team deep into their work. But not like this. Walter suddenly stops writing and Paige looks up. He had run out his piece of chalk. Walter just picked up another piece of it and kept writing. Paige couldn't understand what he was writing on the board, it was mostly numbers, letters, equations, diagrams and more. She runs downstairs and tries to decide who to call. Happy, absolutely not. Cabe, no. Sylvester, probably not the best choice. Toby, right on the money. She dials Toby's number and it rings for a few chimes. She prays with all her heart that Toby will pick up.

o_O_o

Toby's phone blares out his annoying ringtone from the seat next to him in his car. He sloppily picks it up and checks the caller ID. It's Paige. Now, what would Paige be wanting with him this morning? He answers and holds the phone up to his ear with his left hand and holds the steering wheel with his right.

"Hey Paige." Toby says and hears a sigh on the other end.

"It's Walter. Something is wrong with him." Paige says and Toby remembers the last time someone had told that to him.

 _"Something is wrong with him." Happy says as she stares at Walter. Mark had left the garage hours ago and Walter had acting strange. He had been ignoring them. Food. Water. Everything. Except for the chalkboard, books and his work. He was in a trance. And he wouldn't come out of that trance for another 3 and ½ brutal weeks._

"What is wrong?" He manages to stutter out, pushing down the memory.

"I think Walter is down the Rabbit-Hole." Paige says and Toby barely makes it to the garage without hitting people. If it was true, that he was down the Rabbit-Hole, then things were about to go very badly. Badly, indeed.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Please, Review, comment or PM me. I don't know if I am doing a good job or not, without them. Have a great New Years Eve and New Year! See you guys next year.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Megan POV:

"Ms. O'Brian, please sit down!" Holly says as Megan stands up from her chair. Megan really hated that girl sometimes. Just because she was going to die doesn't mean she can't do anything for herself. Holly rushes over and tries to get Megan to sit down, and she was having none of it.

"I can do it myself. Go find someone else to look after that needs it." Megan says and grabs her crutches. Holly stares at her with her bright blue eyes and a sceptical look on her face. An alarm suddenly goes off and doctors go rushing through the halls across from the cafeteria.

"Go see what that alarm is about or do something else. I'm fine." Megan tells her and hobbles back to her room. Megan hated that she had to use the crutches in the first place and the fact that she couldn't outrun a zombie apocalypse now, was not reassuring to the progression of the MS.

"Holly we need you in quadrant 5 room 43. Now!" Holly's radio went off and Megan looked at her pointedly.

"Fine. But be careful, Megan." Holly said, a worried look on her face as she backed away towards the hallway and out of the Cafeteria.

"What do you mean? I'm always careful!" Megan tells her with a wink and walks in the opposite direction that Holly was going. As she walked Megan suddenly recognised the room that Holly was called to. She was supposed to go to that room today for a test drug of some sort, but it got cancelled and Luke, who was one of the other people with MS in the building, was doing it today. After a good 10 minutes, Megan makes it to her room and sits down on her bed. She noticed that she was getting more out of breath every time she walked around the hospital. Damn MS. The phone started ringing on the table next to her bed and she picked it up. The caller ID said it was Sylvester. Megan immediately started smiling. Even the thought of him got her in a good mood. His quirky smile, his Super Fun Guy voice when he read the newest comic to her, and a million other things of his got her in an immediate good mood.

"Hey, Sly." She says into the mobile phone. Walter had just gotten her this one last week and Megan could tell it wasn't exactly like all other phones. When she questioned him about it he had said he 'made a few adjustments.' Now Megan got free movies and TV shows, unlimited data and countless other bonuses thanks to Walter's 'adjustments.'

"Megan," He says and by his tone of voice Megan could immediately tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She interrupts him. With all the things that the team does these days, it could be anything that was wrong.

"I'm coming to get you in 5 minutes okay?" He says and by his rushed time of voice Megan could tell something was seriously wrong.

"Sylvester, cut the crap. Tell me what's going on." Megan says firmly. She can see Sly squirming in her mind. He didn't want to tell her but she was always able to get him to tell. Megan loved that Sly wanted to protect her but she wanted to be informed.

"Has Walter ever acted like you were never there? Has he ever been so engrossed in his work that he doesn't eat or sleep before?" Sylvester asks and she thinks back to when she was 14.

" _We believe that Megan has Multiple Sclerosis." The doctor says and mom gasps gripping her tighter. Megan shifts in her mother's tight grip but stays put for her mother's sake. The doctors had given them a list of all the possible problems that she could be dealing with a few weeks ago, and it seems the worst one on the list was the one that she got._

" _MS will cause her to-" the doctor starts._

" _We know what it'll do. What are her chances of getting better?" Dad asks him, his face deathly pale. Megan's gaze shifts over to Walter in the corner. His eyes are out of focus and he is standing stiff as a board. Megan twists out her her mother's grasp and walks over to him. Megan wraps her arms around him. He stiffens for a moment but leans slightly into her touch._

" _Her chances of surviving another 10 years are around 30 percent." The doctor says with a grim look on his face. He was obviously avoiding looking at her and she was getting a little annoyed at_

 _him. The doctor had arrived about a half an hour ago and he hadn't told them the real truth about what her condition was until a moment ago. Megan wanted to punch the guy for being so shady._

" _It's 23.76 percent. Not 30." Walter says and Megan knew she should've taken him out of the room for this conversation. He probably would've figured out a way to hear them anyway. Even though he was only 10, he was smarter than everyone in this room combined._

" _Walter. Why don't you and Megan leave the room while we talk to the doctor for a little bit?" Mom says and plasters a fake smile on her face. Walter doesn't move so Megan grabs his arm and pulls him out of the room, upstairs. They walk into his bedroom and she sits on his bed while he walks over to his desk._

" _Walter, I know you can figure out the real percentage of me living, but for mom and dad's sake can you keep quiet?" Megan asks him but Walter ignores her and grabs a piece of paper and a pencil from the desk._

" _Walter? What are you doing?" She asks him but he just sits down and writes on the paper. When Megan looks at it, it has a lot of numbers and letters in his slanted handwriting all over the paper already._

" _I'll be back when it's time for bed, okay?" She asks and gets no reply from him. Oh, well. He usually doesn't answer all her questions. She walks out of the room to her bedroom._

 _Over the next hour, Megan checks on him every half an hour and gets no reaction from him. Even when she waved her hands in front of his face. Megan started to feel uneasy. It wasn't like Walter to completely ignore her. Megan went over to his room again, it was getting late and they had school tomorrow._

" _Walt, I think it's time for bed. It's almost 9:45." She tells him looking at the clock. Walter still ignored her and kept writing. "Walter. Time for bed." She said and grabbed the paper off the desk. Walter looked up at her with blank eyes, looking back and forth between her and the paper in the air. She grabbed his arm and pulled out of the chair. "I'll be back. No paper until your pajamas are on and you are in bed." She tells him firmly and walks out the door, closing it behind her. She stands outside his door, leaning against the wall._

" _What can we do to increase her chances of living?" Dad says from downstairs and Megan feels a stab of guilt in her chest. It was her fault that they had to spend money for medicine and hospital trips for her instead of something that they wanted; like vacations or new furniture._

" _Not much, I'm afraid." The doctor says. "We could run more tests, but there's not much we can do with that." He said. Megan wished she could ignore his words and pretend that everything was going to be okay, but knowing that she was probably going to die in the next 10 years was a little hard to swallow. She toned them out and waited another couple minutes to give Walter some time. She turned around and knocked on the door._

" _I'm coming in. Ready or not." She said and opened the door. Walter was sitting on his bed, with a pad of paper and a pencil in his hands. Luckily he was in his pajamas but Megan guessed he wasn't going to bed anytime soon. "Walter. I told you not to work until I got back." She told him but he paid no attention to her. "Walt. Bedtime." She said and grabbed the paper and pencil out of his hands and added it to the paper she already was holding. She turned off the lights and sat in the chair next to his bed._

" _You want to tell me what's up?" She asked. It was normal for Walter to not talk much, but this was quite odd._

" _Are you going to die, Megan?" Walter said quietly. Megan's heart dropped at the question. She hated that she made her parents go through her mess, and she hated even more the troubles that Walter had to go through because of her._

" _I thought you were smart!" She teased, poking him in the side; trying to make the mood lighter. "You know the numbers in that big head of yours." She told him, placing her hand on the side of his face. His bright eyes stared up at her, making Megan's chest pang again. He was so smart and so bright. He had a great life ahead of him. Megan didn't want to take that away._

" _Promise you won't die." Walter says and Megan grabs his hand._

" _I promise." She says._

"Megan? Are you there?" Sylvester's worried voice says cutting through her mind.

"Yeah, I'm here." Megan says, still in a daze; awaiting the bad news from Sly.

"I asked if he had ever acted like that before." He said, jogging her memory.

"Yeah. He did, when I was diagnosed and a couple other times." She says trying to forget the other times when he was in the trance. She always had to force him to eat and he still didn't get much sleep. It was always dreadful when it happened. But Megan had never really figured out what triggered it other than the time when she was diagnosed and he acted that way.

"It's called the rabbit hole." Sly says and Megan freezes at what he is implying.

"He's not down it again, is he?" She says tapping her fingers on her legs repetitively. She wished she could pace the room back and forth; but that wasn't possible.

"He is. And he's pretty far down this time." Sly says sounding terrified. He must be pretty worried for Walter, just like she was. The sound of a horn blaring comes out of the speakers.

"Who's driving you, Sly?" She asks as she hears him breathe deeply.

"Happy." He says and Megan wants to laugh, despite the circumstances. He probably was more scared of Happy driving than Walter being down the 'rabbit hole'. "We're here." He tells her and she hears a car door slam shut.

"I thought you said that you were 5 minutes away?" She asks him confused. He never got his numbers wrong…. or at least very rarely he got them wrong.

"Happy's driving was more reckless that normal." He says still catching his breath. Megan chuckles. "I'll be up in a few minutes." He says and Megan smiles to herself. Sly would make her feel less nervous even though he was normally a nervous wreck himself.

"Bye." She tells him and shuts off the phone. The phone reminded her of Walter who was down the rabbit hole. It worried Megan to death Walter was doing this. She stood up and felt a tightening in her chest, that sucked out the energy from her body. She sat back down trying to regain her strength and her breath. She still hated the side effects of MS, ever since she was diagnosed she had. Some of those effects were physical and affected only her. And others were ones that affected the ones she loved; and she hated those the most.

 **AN: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while; It's been a busy week! I hope this longer chapter made up for it. I'm thinking of focusing on only a few of my FanFictions and trying to finish them before I continue on with the other ones. Tell me what you think and which ones I should work on first in the comments! I hope you guys are okay with my weird release schedule for my stories, I update when I finish a chapter so you guys don't have to wait (I hate waiting for chapters!). Please comment, review and PM me on anything! And Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day to all who celebrate it (and happy Monday to those who don't)!**


End file.
